Hidden Depths
by eghost
Summary: What happens when things start changing in Nerima? Chapter 3 is up now...Enjoy!
1. Omens

Special Thanks:

Rumiko Takahashi - Without whom Ranma 1/2 wouldn't exist...THANK YOU!

Shogakukan and Viz - For spreading the work of a genius around the world...

My Wife – For putting up with all my bizarre hobbies…And for pre-reading this…J

You - Hey, you're reading this...I just hope ya like it...J

Ranma 1/2 is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video; the characters are used here without permission as a work of free entertainment...

AGAIN

Ranma 1/2 is not mine...The characters aren't mine and neither is the original story. This is purely for entertainment only...Please don't sue me...It's not like I have money anyway...'sides...If you sue me, I won't be able to afford that new manga coming out...L

This story is based off of the manga continuity, so some of the characters may seem OOC...That's just my interpretation from the manga...Akane doesn't always mallet Ranma, Ranma's not as stupid and crass, etc. Suffice to say, the story is a bit different...I wanted to take it in a direction that I haven't seen many go. Hopefully you'll like it...And if not...Well, it happens...

C&C is always appreciated, flames however are not...

Remember, People who start flame war go very bad place... :)

First Fic warning...

Hidden Depths – Chapter 1: Omens

In the beginning I guess I should have expected this. In the end however, it was the only choice left to me. So many people got hurt, and yet this was the only end result that I could be happy with. My spouse is the one that suggested I put this to paper, hoping that it would help exorcise these demons of guilt from my soul. Given what is to come, this purge will hopefully help me.

-- Flash --

It was an ordinary day in Nerima, well at least as ordinary as the citizenry was accustomed to. The Wrecking Crew was currently in grand form, chasing after everyone's favorite target, one Ranma Saotome. As to why everyone was after the currently female martial artist was anyone's guess. Most of the shopkeepers had given up trying to figure out the whys of it all, choosing instead to take advantage of the inevitable crowd of onlookers that the chase drew. Judging by the lump on Ranma's forehead one could be fairly certain that Akane Tendo had gotten hold of him, er...her, at some point during the chase. As fast as the running parade had come, they were gone again, leaving two surprisingly calm women sitting in a local eatery staring after them.

"And you say this happens all the time Kasumi?" asked an older, auburn haired woman.

"Quite frequently, yes Auntie. I'm beginning to worry for Ranma." replied the demure looking brunette.

"As am I now that I have witnessed this thing. You say that all of this is due to my husband's foolishness?"

"Much of it, yes. Though there are many other players deeply involved in causing chaos for him."

The older woman looked thoughtful at this statement. Kasumi had hoped that by witnessing the kind of spectacle that Ranma's life had become that the elder Saotome could help take steps to reduce the stress the poor boy was under. Her biggest hope was that Nodoka would release him from the seppuku contract completely. How could he be expected to be any sort of a man, when his honor was not allowed to be his own? Kasumi had been giving this quite a bit of thought after many of her morning conversations with Ranma. Those had been something of an eye opener for her. Given the way that Ranma normally spoke, she had fully expected more of the same. Surprisingly, he was soft-spoken and without bluster as they chatted about some of the goings-on in his life. He surprised her by his analysis of the situation, and explained his normally brash, irresponsible behavior. It was a defense mechanism of sorts, by appearing to be nothing but brawn and bravado; he didn't have to make decisions about whose honor to tarnish. Kasumi could tell that the whole fiasco that was his life was dragging a very good person down. Ranma Saotome may never lose, but it didn't mean Ranma Saotome always won.

The clunk of a cup being set on the table brought Kasumi out of her thoughts. As she studied the older woman before her, she saw many of the same mannerisms Ranma had displayed. It was obvious that Nodoka was giving the matter careful consideration, something Kasumi hadn't been certain she could expect. The woman before her had some unique views on manhood, and an obsession with obtaining grandchildren that bordered on religious fervor most of the time. Kasumi could only hope that by allowing Nodoka to be in attendance at some of the more "regular" occurrences of her son's life, that the sometimes neurotic woman would be swayed into action on his behalf.

"I have come to a decision...Though I'm certain that not many will like it."

"What is it Auntie?" Kasumi inquired across the brim of her cup.

"The decision of marriage will be put off for another five years, during which time Ranma will be allowed to focus on his studies and his training.", the older woman replied with a slight sigh. "My husband has made disaster out of my son's life. So for the next five yearsGenma will have nothing to do with him. Ranma will be free to explore the directions and options available to him without his father's poor influence."

"What about Ranma's curse?" Kasumi asked with a guarded look on her face.

After a pause Nodoka responded, "What about it? As it would appear that no cure either exists or is available, I would have to say it is simply another option open to him. If you are meaning to ask if I consider him manly in spite of the curse...I would have to say that I don't believe that term could ever apply to him, and shouldn't have been forced on him in the manner that it was in the first place."

Kasumi let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"You seem awfully surprised by that reaction Kasumi-chan...Any reason for that?" Nodoka asked with a quirked brow.

"Well Auntie, in truth it seems everyone has their own agenda for your son. I was a little concerned that you might also...I'm sorry for doubting you", Kasumi replied with downcast eyes.

Nodoka laughed at this, leaving Kasumi somewhat dumbfounded. "You are forgiven Kasumi-chan. I do appreciate the concern for Ranma. Frankly, I should have picked up on his troubles without having to have it brought to my attention."

"What will this mean for Ranma, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well...He will come home and live with me, at least until he graduates from high school. After that he will have to decide between college and another long training trip."

"I suspect he'll want the training trip, though that isn't to say he won't want the education also. Though somehow I doubt he'll major in physical education, he does have some interest in philosophy and history."

Nodoka blinked at this, "Philosophy and history? How on earth did that come from his life?"

"Truth to tell Auntie, I don't know", she smiled impishly," though he certainly gets enough time to analyze his life while soaring over the ward."

"Point taken", the older woman responded with a laugh.

-- --

Certain places were known havens of the group of martial artists known as the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Foremost among those was the Tendo Dojo, current home of Ranma Saotome. With all the repairs the home had seen over the last two years, it appeared to be one of the newest buildings on the block. The truth was quite different though, as the building dated back to the Shogunate as an ancestral holding of the Tendo clan. Right now, Ranma could feel the Tendo ancestors watching him as he performed one of the simpler katas from the Saotome Ryu of Anything Goes.

The day had been very hard on him. Once more he was blamed for things beyond his control, subjected to punishment for acts he didn't commit, and ignored as he tried to explain his side of the whole affair. All in all, it had been a very normal day for him; the only thing that would have highlighted the day would have been a new challenger to appear from the woodwork. He had been becoming more introspective since the Saffron ordeal and the failed wedding. It seemed, to him at least, he only had the Art left to him. The Art was his confidante, his anchor amid the storms raging through his life. If there were more to buoy his life, living for the Art would have been his greatest goal, instead of a needed survival trait. As it happened, the Art was the only real constant that he could cling to, the only decision that no one could take from him.

This wasn't to say that everything had gone downhill, after all he and Ryoga had come to an understanding and had the beginnings of a friendship. Somehow, Ranma expected that it may be the only friendship to come out of this whole mess. He knew that none of the fiancées would be accepting of friendship. Maybe he could cultivate a friend by way of Mousse, though even he could see the difficulties involved there. Konatsu already was a friend, of sorts, but he was too devoted to Ukyo for Ranma's own good. The Kuno's were straight out, delusional as they were.

He reached the final steps of his kata and finished with a bow to the dojo shrine. As he toweled off he was silently thankful that the fathers and two of the sisters Tendo were out for the time being. A shock came by way of Kasumi standing in the doorway.

"Hiya Kasumi"

"Hello Ranma-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Ahh...You know me Kasumi, fine as always", he said with a wry smile.

'Sure you are', Kasumi thought.

"I thought you might like to know that this came in the mail for you, the return address is somewhere in China."

"Huh...Um, well thanks Kasumi...Dunno who it'd be from though", he said, looking rather perplexed as he took the letter.

"You're quite welcome Ranma-kun. I'm putting together a light lunch if you would like some, it should be ready in about thirty minutes."

"Sure, sounds great Kasumi. Thanks again", he said with a small smile.

With that Kasumi merely smiled and made her way back to the kitchen.

Ranma frowned as he looked at the return address on the letter. There was no name with the return address, so it really could be any of a number of people. He shrugged and opened the letter to begin reading, and solve this little mystery.

Greetings Saotome Ranma,

It has been quite some time since our last encounter, yet you have been in my thoughts much as of late. Given your victory over the Phoenix some months ago, I should like to again test my skills against yours. I would have been hard-pressed to pull off a victory against one such as Saffron even given my draconic lineage. Lime and Mint wish me to send their regards as well.

I have been having some small issues centered on the curse you and I share, and would be very interested in discerning if they have been plaguing you as well. If it is as I suspect you already know of what I speak. I do not wish to write it for fear that to do so would cause the same to happen to you. If you are not already experiencing it I would not wish it upon you. My selfish hope however, is that I am not alone in this and that you are already familiar with this aspect of our shared curse. Should you have any insight in this matter I would be very interested in hearing it, and perhaps you could help me shed some light on a series of other recent happenings here as well.

There are other things which lead me to write to you as well. I should like to extend you an invitation to my palace for the summer following your graduation. You would have free access to our training scrolls and as much sparring as you could care for. I would personally appreciate having you spar with my men as I feel that it could only improve their skills. Should this arrangement be agreeable with you, please contact me by post so that I may ensure that your accommodations are made ready.

Sincerely,

Herb, Prince of the Musk Dynasty

Ranma blinked owlishly at the letter. Parts had sent chills racing up his spine, as he had a suspicion of what Herb was hinting at. He wasn't sure what to make of the invitation though. To his memory, he and Herb hadn't exactly parted company amicably. Still, it would get him away from Nerima, which was definitely a good thing in Ranma's opinion. Something in the letter wasn't sitting well with him though. Not so much in what was said, but what was left unsaid. He didn't recall Herb being quite so guarded with his words during their last encounter, but that could simply be attributed to maturing some. Mental pictures of the Musk prince/cess began floating through his mind as he puzzled over the potential hidden meanings of the missive. 'So, Herb's had the dreams too...I wonder what that means?' thought Ranma.

The dreams were Ranma's darkest secret, and worried him endlessly. They had become a regular occurrence ever since his first visit to Jusenkyo. Dreams of family and life embracing his feminine side brought body wracking shivers to him in his waking hours. He had told no one, and had ignored the dreams as best he could. To his conscious mind these were every bit as nightmarish as the dreams of the pit. He shook his head to drive the visions from his mind. 'Bleh, I wouldn't even wish those on the old lech.' He was fairly certain that was the issue with the curse that Herb was talking about. But the rest, there was something in there that he couldn't quite figure. Perhaps he'd let Kasumi look over the letter and get her input.

-- --

Nabiki Tendo prided herself in her ability to read people, to be able to get inside their heads. Up until recently Ranma had been an open book to her, but something had changed that. 'It's almost like he's hiding something, something big', she thought to herself as she walked to her next destination. She had a meeting scheduled with Cologne to discuss some concerns about the pigtailed boy. 'The elder doesn't usually operate this directly. I wonder what's going on to cause this.' Normally, she wouldn't even be dealing with Cologne; the old woman had a tendency of keeping her own counsel. Recently though, the playing field was changed and it seemed that the old rules about how Ranma behaved had been thrown out the window. Her internal musings stopped as she reached the agreed upon tea house. The meeting was taking place in the Juuban district to throw off any of the suspicious fiancées or rivals.

"Greetings Miss Tendo"

"Hello Elder, how are you today?" Nabiki coolly replied.

"Curious Miss Tendo", the tiny, old woman replied with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"An interesting answer Elder, perhaps you'd be interested in sharing your curiosity with me?" Nabiki inquired slyly.

Cologne grinned at this; she did so enjoy dealing with this child.

"Certainly, this old one could use to learn from the wisdom of youth" she said smirking.

At this Nabiki laughed, "You give me entirely too much credit Elder. Everyone knowsthat the wisdom of youth is folly."

"This is why I like dealing with you Miss Tendo, you have a cunning wit", cackled the crone.

"Why thank you Elder", Nabiki grinned.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way...How does Ranma fare?"

It wasn't so much the question that surprised Nabiki as it was the way it was asked. Taking a gamble she replied, "Your Son-in-law fares much the same way as he always has with being the center of attention."

"I find it curious Miss Tendo that you speak of an unknown person since I inquired about the Saotome child", Cologne responded guardedly.

'Hmm, something has changed in the Amazon contingent. This was unforeseen' "Forgive me Elder; I was unaware of a change in status. Ranma is more guarded now, as if something weighs on him. Though given his obligations it's anyone's guess as to what brought this change about."

Cologne's only reply was a wizened nod.

"You wouldn't happen to know what brought about the change in his demeanor, would you Elder?"

"I have suspicions, and Happi and I both have speculated the current trend that the Saotome child is exhibiting. Unfortunately I have no proof."

'She's been talking this over with Happosai! This bears watching. The only time those two confer is when the situation is truly dire.' "What did Jiisan1 have to say on the subject?"

"Nothing of great import, though he did say that he was considering testing the child for the title of Grandmaster."

"That seems very unlike Jiisan1."

"True, but the child does deserve the rank." Cologne shrugged.

Something about the way Cologne was speaking was setting off alarms for Nabiki, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Whatever it was, was dancing just outside of her mental reach. "Elder...Is there something I should know about concerning Ranma?" Nabiki was grasping with this question, hoping it may reveal what she wasn't seeing.

"Nothing that won't come out in time Miss Tendo, if it at all."

'She's being too guarded, but she's trying to warn me of something', thought Nabiki.

A youthful waitress came up to their table, briefly interrupting their conversation to get their orders.

"So, Elder…Why the change of address? Shampoo finally get _over_ the Wild Horse?"

Cologne got a good chuckle out of the double entendre nested in there. "No Miss Tendo, but an understanding has been reached that some horses mustn't be broken."

'So the council told them to back off after the Saffron incident.' After a long pause Nabiki's curiosity got to her, "Elder...Something's still coming for otouto2 isn't it?" She hated having to be direct, and she hated that the stupid jock had wormed his way into her long frozen heart, but she couldn't really help it. He just had a way with people and no one was ever indifferent to him.

Cologne sat impassively for a moment, trying to weigh her response. "Yes child...Fate seems to have much in store for Ranma", Cologne said sadly.

Nabiki just nodded her response to this, "Is there anything we can do Elder?"

"I do not know. Even I am not sure how to make reparations to the child. I, and my tribe, have done much for which we are accountable to the young Saotome...And I find myself wishing I could help."

Right now, Nabiki noted, the Amazon Matriarch looked every bit of her 100 some odd years. 'Things have gone too far...She sees it just as much as I do.' Nabiki grinned a bit, 'But Ranma Saotome never loses, and maybe we can make those odds a bit better...' "Elder..." after seeing she had Cologne's attention, "How about we stack the deck?" Nabiki said with a Ranma-esque smirk.

Cologne merely grinned in response with a twinkle in her eye.

-- --

1 Grandfather

2 Little brother

End Chapter 1: Omens

Let me know what you think, and if I should continue the story. I'd also be interested in any speculations you may have about the directions I'm going in…I won't answer the speculations, mind you, but I'd be interested in seeing if I managed to keep my intentions and direction hidden.

All of that aside, I do have several more parts planned for this. If I get enough of a response I will try to post in a weekly serial fashion. Otherwise I may limit my updates to once every two weeks. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Rising Tide

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read Chapter 1! Special thanks go out to all of you who took the time to post a review, I always appreciate feedback.

Standard Disclaimer – Ranma ½ isn't mine…And To correct my error from Chapter 1…Ranma ½ is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan…Not Viz…whoops…

Without further ado, on with the show…

Hidden Depths – Chapter 2: Rising Tide

It's been a really long day. I find myself missing her again, for what seems to be the millionth time since everything happened. Somehow she always brightened my day by just being there. It's a shame what happened, at least for me. Sometimes I think I lost the most out of everyone, but I know it's the self pity talking. I know she's happier for the change, and admittedly I'm happy for her, but I miss my friend. It's a selfish thing, I know, but I guess I just want another friendly face that I know is there just for me. Someone who'll tell me if I'm doing the right thing, or just being an idiot.

-- --

The Tendo home on an average morning was a very loud, active place. The Saotome's, during their stay with the Tendos, had acted as a very effective alarm clock for most of the neighborhood. Suffice to say earplug sales in this particular stretch of Nerima had skyrocketed shortly after they arrived. The surprising part of the whole situation was Genma Saotome's involvement in it. The man was well known as an idiotic, lazy oaf, and more specifically as an oaf who had been getting regularly trounced by his son during their morning spar for most of the last year. One would think that he might ease up a bit on the training regime, but perhaps that would be giving Genma a bit too much credit. Right now however, he had his currently female son on the ropes for a change thanks to a series of literally dirty tricks.

"Pop…If ya sling one more bucket o' mud at me they'll be usin' those buckets ta drag your sorry ass down ta Doc Tofu", Ranma growled.

"If you can't handle a little mud while training, you're no better than a weak girl", the elder Saotome replied, defying the boundaries of his self-preservation instinct.

Something in the redhead's eyes shifted and faster than the eye could follow she had covered the distance between herself and her father. Her foot lashed out at the portly martial artist and for the space of a two heartbeats blurred. To the casual observer, this seemed fairly average for the two cursed martial artists. The residents of the Tendo home however, knew something was very different. As Ranma's foot struck out at his/her father, loud cracks could be heard ringing out in machine gun fashion. Then, all at once, motion ceased leaving a dainty foot hanging in midair and the elder Saotome looking like a fish out of water.

Ranma smirked nastily, "Weak girl huh? How's those ribs feelin' Pop?"

Tears could be seen leaking from Genma's eyes, but not a sound escaped from his lips. The look on his face however bespoke the immense pain he was suffering.

"Nabiki! Call Doctor Tofu, quickly!" Soun shouted as he dashed out to his friend's side.

Ranma seemed to casually walk past the whole fiasco, though the smirk on her face had been replaced with a troubled frown. 'Why'd I just go all out on him? I mean, it's not like he came up with anything original. I've been hearin' that weak girl crap my whole life…but…' As she stepped up on the porch, she turned around slowly to survey her handiwork and the realization of what had just happened finally sunk in. Slowly, Ranma sank to her knees and couldn't stop the tears as she looked upon what she had done to her father.

The Tendo family members present collectively blinked. This wasn't part of the script. She should be taunting him more right about now not…crying? Soun was speechless, and for once not wailing about the perceived tragedies in his life. Akane was taken aback by the situation; her mind warred with her heart over pounding Ranma for such a violent attack, and enveloping her, currently female, fiancé in an embrace to try to calm her. Kasumi was trying to tend to the elder Saotome as best she could, but internally she was worried for Ranma.

Nabiki returned to the porch after calling Doctor Tofu, "He's on his way. Kasumi, you might want to go find Auntie Nodoka."

"Of course Nabiki-chan. Otousan, you'll need to help Mr. Saotome stay on his feet", replied Kasumi as she prepared to leave.

Soun nodded to Kasumi and gingerly kept his old friend upright.

As Kasumi walked past Ranma, she surveyed the pain on the girl's muddy face and for a heartbreaking instant thought that Ranma had finally been broken beyond hope of repair.

"P…Pop?"

Genma's pain filled gaze fell onto his son turned daughter. He found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the guilt and remorse lurking in her stormy blue eyes. Some part of him took comfort in knowing that his child still cared for him, but another, far larger, and significantly less intelligent part of him felt even more justified for calling his son a weak, useless girl. 'Foolish boy! Throwing away everything I've taught you! Bah, you should just marry Soun and unite the schools that way!' Genma blinked at that thought, 'Hmm…that might be a way to force the boy to finally marry Akane. Trap him into it with the threat that if he doesn't, then my _daughter_ will be forced to marry Soun to uphold the honor pact.' Of course those plans would have to wait until he healed some. Breathing hurt an awful lot right now.

When Ranma had spoken, she also drew the Tendo patriarch's attention. Soun had a wealth of experience with anguish, and could read the girl's face clearly. There was much pain evident in those eyes, pain which he understood only too well. 'Saotome has gone too far. I want the schools joined but…is it really worth this?' A sympathetic gaze settled on his features as he watched Akane move over and try to console the now hiccupping redhead. 'They are so good for each other, at least they are when the world is against them' Soun thought somewhat sourly.

Nabiki sat down on the porch and mentally replayed this morning's happenings. Ranma had snapped, and attacked the elder Saotome viciously with seemingly little cause. 'That's not like Ranma. So why did it trigger that kind of reaction?' She was puzzling out the possibilities when Tofu arrived with an ambulance crew. 'Genma should consider himself lucky…Then again, when Auntie Nodoka hears the whole story about the training trip…' Nabiki snickered to herself as she watched the EMT's load Genma's rotund personage onto a stretcher and wheel him out to the ambulance.

Tofu walked back over to where Soun was looking on, "Tendo-san, this is pretty severe. Most of the ribs on Saotome-san's right side appear to be fractured in multiple locations. I'm amazed he was still conscious considering the level of trauma suffered."

Soun winced hearing this, though he had suspected it would be the case.

Tofu continued, "The only good news out of this is, for the moment, there doesn't appear to be any internal bleeding. We'll be taking him to Nerima General for x-rays and general care."

Nodding in response, "Thank you Tofu-sensei, we'll be at the hospital as soon as Saotome's wife arrives", Soun replied.

As he was leaving Tofu stole a glance at Ranma, and worried at what he saw.

-- --

Sitting in Genma's hospital room provided Nodoka with quite a lot of time to ponder the situation her husband had placed Ranma in. She had feared something like this would occur for quite some time now. After hearing about what her son endured on a regular basis from Kasumi and Nabiki, Nodoka Saotome gave up on her concept of having a man among men for a son. When she heard about some of the highlights of his ten year training trip, she considered herself fortunate to still have a child. Now it seemed that her husband was trying to surpass his previous stupidity, and was succeeding admirably. After watching the video of the fight that landed her husband in the hospital, she was more convinced that she needed to get Ranma out of Nerima and away from his father. She shuddered remembering the visage of her child in that video. It was terrifying to think that Ranma had been pushed so far, but given what she had seen only a few days before with the footrace of doom, she could understand it.

Nodoka found herself at something of an impasse. On one hand, she could simply tell Ranma that he was moving home and have that be the end of it. That was fairly apparent from all the times that Ranma had posed as Ranko Tendo. He would do anything she asked just to make her happy. On the other hand, she couldn't bear to force him into something he might not want. His father had done enough meddling for a dozen parents, and she was only too aware of her son's opinion of his father. She had to make this Ranma's choice and be willing to abide by the decision he made, even if she didn't like it. Nodoka sighed wearily, 'Why dearest? Why did you destroy our son?'

-- --

She was here again. All around her was dark, but she could hear whispers ahead of her. She paid no heed to her nudity as she ran across the black plain to the source of the sounds. They always seemed to be just ahead of her, just out of earshot. As she ran, an outfit coalesced around her, stockings, a tasteful skirt and a simple, white blouse. The further she ran, the lighter it became around her and a smile lit her face as he came into view. He was always so much taller than her, and always had an open, inviting smile that shone with unwavering love. She ran up and threw herself into his strong arms and luxuriated in his presence. Before it had always bothered her that she couldn't make out his face, to see who her savior was, but tonight she didn't care as long as he was there for her. Idly she wondered if the baby was here, but perhaps her angel was safer away from her. Frowning at that thought, she remembered why the little one would be safer elsewhere and shuddered, not noticing the comforting arms loosen their embrace. She had lost control over such a little thing, and because of that her father was hurt. What if she had done that to one of her friends? How could she have lived with herself?

It was then that the whispers tickled her ears with taunts of, "Some man you are fem-boy!" and "Foolish boy! You are nothing better than a weak girl!" The volume of the whispers built to a din, jeering at her, assaulting her. Her savior was dragged away by the clawed hands of the shadows as they hissed more insults and taunts, raking her with their words. More of the shadow hands darted out and tore the clothes from her form, leaving her bare to face their taunts, and being forced to see what she had become. She fell to her knees and sobbed as she tried to cover herself from grasping claws and the words tore at her mind. The metallic whisper of a sword leaving its scabbard and slicing the air cut through the clamor. When she turned to the sound she was faced with the core of the nightmare. In all his lifeless glory he stood there, holding his once attached head at the level of his navel, his pigtail making his head appear like some macabre balloon. His accusing glare bored into her and his hollow voice announced, "You killed me …This is by YOUR hand. No _man_ would want this." He sneered maliciously as he raised his other arm, holding another severed head by its hair.

A primal scream tore its way from Ranma's throat as he sat bolt upright in his futon. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he tried to regain his flagging composure. 'Just a dream, nothin' to it', he thought. Convincing himself of this wasn't going as well as he would've liked.

Over time the dreams had changed, as new insanity crept into his life. The sword and his headless corpse deriding him came along when he learned of the seppuku contract. It wasn't until he arrived in Nerima that the shadows started grabbing and clawing. The infant was thanks to the Cat's Tongue fiasco, and _her_ first period. Genma was in the nightmare the first time, and had brought the cats with him. The faceless man who his girl form ran to was the most troubling of all since, like Genma, he was there that first night after his dip at Jusenkyo. Because of the way his girl side carried on in the dream, he feared that his father's proclamation of his girlhood had taken root. The mirror clone certainly hadn't settled his dream inspired fears with the way she had carried on, chasing after any male in her vicinity. Ranma's greatest fear of the curse came by way of the emasculation it engendered, and yet bit by agonizing bit the curse was creeping in and becoming part of his self image, part of his soul. He had fought against it, roaring his declaration of masculinity to the heavens, but each day since Jusenkyo had brought him closer to becoming, at least in part, female.

Without the influence of Genma, his part-time female status may have been annoying, but acceptable. His father however, in spite of being a total failure as a parent, had successfully instilled a very deep sense of masculine identity in Ranma. Ranma's childhood often included his father goading him by saying he was a weak, useless girl. Whether Genma knew it or not, many of the children he went to school with during his younger days had heard the taunt, and picked up the banner as well. Ranma couldn't retaliate against the other kids though, if he beat them up for calling him names, Genma would just agree with them and say that he really was a girl if such a little thing could provoke him. With Genma saying something like, "No man would ever rise to that sort of bait from those weaker than him."

He shook himself from his dark thoughts. 'I kinda understand why the dreams are eatin' me up, but why Herb? Did his ol' man raise him the same way?'

A knock was heard at his door, followed by Kasumi's voice, "Ranma-kun, are you alright?"

'Figures I'd wake Kasumi up', Ranma thought bitterly, 'the one person in this house who really deserves a peaceful night's sleep.'

"Yeah Kasumi, just 'nother nightmare. No big deal." He responded.

"Would you like to talk about it Ranma-kun?"

"Nah…Just the pit again Kasumi, thanks though"

"Alright, but if you wish to talk about it, I'll be willing to listen"

"Thanks again Kasumi"

Ranma sighed softly as he heard her head off down the hall. 'Yeah Kasumi, I'd love to talk to ya, but I'd end up soundin' crazier than the Kuno's.' He chuckled bitterly at that thought, 'Yeah, ya see I was raised to be a man among men, but I've got this great guy in my dreams, and a baby, and…oh yeah, a fashion sense too. Scary part is it's only a nightmare when they take them away.' Shaking his head in disgust Ranma got up off his futon, 'Feh, some man I turned out bein'…Mom must be so proud.' He sighed as he walked down the hall to the furo, 'Why'd this hafta happen to me? I mean, jeez…Ain't it bad enough I went through the Neko-ken?' Shaking his head, 'Yeah there I go again, soundin' like a damn girl. Maybe I oughta ask Mom to go through with that whole seppuku thing, 'fore I bring more crap to the door of the clan.'

-- --

All was quiet at the Nekohanten for the moment, giving Cologne time to review the information Nabiki had dropped off for her. The elder was concerned by the account of the "sparring session" the middle Tendo had provided. 'It is as we feared. The child is starting to break down', she thought sadly. Nodding briefly to herself, "You can come out Happi, we have much to discuss." With that, the diminutive master of the Anything Goes Ryu faded into existence sitting across the table from Cologne.

"That damn, fat fool…He's practically ruined my heir!" Happosai raged.

Cologne merely nodded, "Apparently so Happi. Miss Tendo also provided us with video footage of the fight. Perhaps it will give us more insight into the situation?"

Happosai merely nodded his assent.

The video opened with a peaceful view of the koi pond in the Tendo's back yard. Suddenly a blur crashed into the pond and resolved itself to be Ranma in his cursed form. Happosai couldn't suppress a sigh at the sight of Ranma-chan with a wet shirt, and earned a knock on the head courtesy of Cologne's staff for it. "Pay attention", the Amazon hissed. Seconds later, Genma's bulky form made an appearance, laden with several buckets. 'Too bad it doesn't have audio', Cologne thought to herself. Genma started off the sparring session by tossing a bucket at the soaked redhead which she dodged. Then, while she was dodging the first bucket, he invoked the Umisenken technique to sneak up and dump the contents of another bucket directly on Ranma's head. She wiped the mud from her eyes, and was apparently saying something to Genma. Whatever it was he said, must have been the wrong thing since her face screwed up into a mask of rage and she seemingly teleported directly in front of the larger martial artist. What happened next stunned the elderly pair, and set them to rewinding the tape to review the technique Ranma had unleashed on her father. Even as they played the tape back at half speed, Ranma's foot was still a blur, darting out so quickly that the camera couldn't keep up. After they had examined the footage of the technique a few more times, they let the tape continue rolling. The camera angle switched and focused in on Ranma as she was walking to the Tendo's back porch and stayed on her as she sank to her knees and cried. Happosai paused the tape with a somber expression on his face.

"Happi?" Cologne inquired, as she surveyed her contemporary's face.

"How could I have failed with Genma so thoroughly?" he inquired. "I know I'm a pervert, I know I'm reviled for that even…But what gave him the idea that women were weak?"

Cologne simply shrugged, "The better question is, why does Ranma _still_ think that way?"

"I don't know Cologne…There's not a female in this district that I would qualify as weak…He he, I've even got the lumps to prove it!" he cackled.

"True, but that is not our concern at the moment", she said, pointing with her cane to tear streaked face frozen on the screen, "…this is."

Happosai sobered at that, "You're right, of course…And that technique..."

She nodded, "Was an adaptation of the Kachu Tenchin Amiguriken and part of his father's Umisenken technique."

"A particularly effective adaptation at that…"

"When will you announce your intent to test her?"

"Her is it now, Cologne?" Happosai asked with a quirked eyebrow, "Know something you aren't sharing?"

"It is only a suspicion Happi", Cologne replied evasively.

"Sounds to me like it's what you want to suspect…"

"Perhaps…It would be nice to have a _worthy_ heir", she said slumping a bit.

"And Ranma isn't worthy as a male?"

"That isn't what I'm saying at all Happi and you know it…It's just that _she_ could accomplish many things in the tribe that no one else could, not even _him_."

"You know it's a moot point though, he won't go back to the village."

Cologne nodded, "But at least I could pass my techniques on to someone worthy of learning them instead of them passing into obscurity."

"So you'll continue pushing both the kiss of marriage and the kiss of death?" Happosai inquired with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"No Happi, there's no point in it", she said while looking at the television screen, "I'll have to find some other way to teach her."

"Mmmhmm", Happosai nodded sagely, "Is that teaching dependent upon _her_ gender?"

"That would be _his _decision I suppose."

-- --

At the Tendo home, the day was progressing relatively quietly. The early afternoon sun glinted off the koi pond and seemed to radiate a sense of tranquility to the rest of the yard. The home was mostly empty, as much of the family was camped at Nerima General awaiting word of Genma's condition. Ranma, for obvious reasons, had stayed behind, and was spending much of his time sulking, in Akane's opinion. Her staying home had been a general consensus kind of thing, not that she minded. She still couldn't get her mind around what had occurred yesterday. Hence the reason the quiet surrounding the dojo was being punctuated with the sounds of bricks breaking.

She grabbed a towel, and mopped her forehead a bit with it. 'Guess it's the furo for me.' Draping the towel around her neck, she headed back into the house. 'I wonder what Ranma's doing…' she frowned at that, 'Probably sleeping knowing him.' Still, she had a nagging suspicion that there was more to yesterday's blowup than just Ranma pummeling his father for being an idiot. 'I just wish he'd talk to me.' After collecting a change of clothes from her room, she stepped out into the hall, stopping in front of the guest room door. She stood there for a few moments internally debating whether or not to knock. Akane sighed as she brought her hand down and turned to walk to the furo. From the doorway of her room, Kasumi quietly sighed as she heard Akane descending the stairs.

-- --

End Hidden Depths Chapter 2: Rising Tide


	3. Speaking Out

Thanks again to everyone who's been keeping up with Hidden Depths!

Thanks go out to all the reviewers, and of course my wonderful wife for pre-reading!

Here we go again!

Oh yeah…Ranma ½ doesn't belong to me…L

Hidden Depths - Chapter 3: Speaking Out

Today has been wonderful! I guess by now I should be used to the ups and downs, but I'm still adapting it seems. The more I think about it, this should seem tame compared to my life during high school, but I guess it's all about perspective. Enough babble though, it's been an exciting day! To start with, one of my old friends dropped by today completely by chance. He told me that _she _was going to be coming for a visit. I was speechless. She hadn't mentioned anything about a visit in her last letter, but I'm glad I'll be able to see her. She couldn't be coming at a better time since we just found out that we're pregnant! I can't wait to share the news with her.

-- --

When it came to dinner at the Tendo home, one could never really anticipate who would be in attendance. At last count there had been adopted siblings, angered fiancées, food-based monsters (thanks to Akane), and a broad assortment of generally violent people. With Genma still in the hospital with twenty fractures across six of the ribs on his right side, dinner was a calmer affair than average. Everyone was eating quietly, even Ranma which, of course unsettled everyone at the table more than a little. Since his usual method of eating consisted of seemingly levitating a constant stream of food from the serving tray to his mouth, the fact that he could be seen chewing…slowly even, could have been an indication that something was off. Of course, all good things must end sooner or later…

"Ranma m'boy…I'd like to speak to you", the dried-up prune …err honored master announced.

"Whatcha want old lech? I ain't wearin' no damn bra for ya'…" Ranma responded flatly.

At that pronouncement Soun turned white as a sheet and slowly began backing away from the table, fearing the master's wrath. Nodoka fingered the hilt of her katana absently as she quirked a brow at Happosai thinking to herself, 'He did train Genma…' Nabiki and Akane settled in to watch Ranma and the old pervert get into another fight while Kasumi took advantage of the momentary lull to move the dinner dishes away from the imminent conflagration.

"Respect your elders you young pup!" Happosai shouted. "Ahem…As I was saying…I want to speak with you…About your test for Grandmaster ranking"

Those of an imaginative bent could've heard the simultaneous blink that occurred upon the utterance of those words.

Surprisingly, Soun was the first to recover, "B…But Master…Saotome and I have…have…"

"Have been a HUGE disappointment! You, the Tendo family fountain and that fat panda…Bah!" Happosai replied heatedly.

"But…But", was Soun's stunned reply.

"Why?" inquired the pigtailed boy. "I mean I ain't got no control…I…I put Pop in the hospital…"

Hearing her son still blaming himself for his father's predicament tore at Nodoka's heart, prompting her to scoot over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Kasumi and Nabiki's eyes met briefly and they nodded to each other, silently hoping that Ranma could get past all of this. Akane was still stunned by Happosai's statement when Ranma's caught up with her. She watched as the strongest person she knew desperately tried not to break down and disappear into the comforting embrace his mother was offering. Soun recovered a bit from his shock and turned a concerned eye to Nodoka.

Happosai surveyed the tableaux with a serious look on his face and then, with a snort replied, "Bull."

This had the desired effect of getting everyone's attention again and bringing Ranma back from the dark places his mind was trying to wander off to.

"Huh?"

"I said bull m'boy…" the old pervert explained. "Given what you've put up with over the last two years, I'm surprised you didn't crack sooner…Heh"

"Bu…But I shouldn'ta let it get ta me…I don't deserve it if can't keep control 'a myself"

Happosai directed a piercing gaze at Ranma, "Are you denouncing the Art?"

"Wha…", Ranma sat transfixed as he stuttered, "N…No"

"Then you _will_ be testing for Grandmaster, correct?"

Everyone in the room waited in the now oppressive silence as Ranma looked stunned.

"Only…Only if ya think I deserve it…I guess"

"Good", Happosai beamed, "We'll start the preparations tomorrow then. Now if you'll excuse me…I've got to go liberate some silky darlings! Bwahaha!"

Another shared blink passed through the room as the diminutive pervert bounded out the open shogi.

"Well…That was different", Nabiki offered before resuming her meal.

-- --

Deep in the Bayankala mountain range a man surveyed a large lake nestled in a valley. 'To think all of this happened by Saotome's hand.' He nodded somberly to himself, 'It's just as well really, Jusenkyo held no cures in the first place.' The shoulder plates of his armor were all that gave away his disheartened sigh. He had pored tirelessly over all of the lore his people had collected on the Pools of Sorrow over their long history. He went so far as to bargain with the Joketsuzoku for any lore they possessed about the springs. Among all of the legends, none ever mentioned a true cure for Jusenkyo's touch, at least not one for his curse. Taking a dip in the Nannichuan would free him of the cursed form, but the memories and experiences had changed him, even if only subtly. Not that it mattered now, since the springs were merged. Even the hope of a cure coming from this tragic place was taken away. Historically the pools had merged before, with even more tragic than usual results. Bathing in the combined waters of Jusenkyo literally tore its unfortunate victims apart from all the conflicting transformation magicks. He suppressed a shudder at that thought. 'Better to be half of something, than that.'

Still, reviewing his tribe's history had been disturbing for him. Before becoming cursed himself, he felt that the practice of mating with a Nyannichuan cursed beast was a proud history. The stronger your animal bride was the better. It had made great sense for his ancestors, marry strong and your line stays strong. Those days were far behind his people now, but the royal lines still kept to the practice of marrying strong brides. Since his own unintentional dip in that particular pool however, his mind had been changing about that 'tradition'. He had to keep his curse secret, lest the traditions of his tribe land him as someone's wife. While being strong and descended from dragons was a practical necessity to lead his tribe it also meant that cursed as a female, _she_ was a great trophy as a wife. It was these kinds of thoughts that would assault him as he lay awake at night. He had taken the monkey to Jusenkyo under the pretense of learning about women. In his folly he learned far more than he had ever wanted to know.

The dreams had only made his error worse. In some she was a sort of queen, being lavished upon by her husbands. Others featured only a single, faceless man. The common thread was the intensity of the emotions she radiated. It hadn't helped that she knew next to nothing about females of the species before she was cursed. When she began bleeding inexplicably she trusted no one in her kingdom to explain what she was experiencing without revealing her secret. So, fearing for her life, she disguised herself and went to Nyuchezuu to seek out the Amazon healers and ask them what it meant. Was she ever surprised when they welcomed her with open arms. They informed her what her _time_ meant, and what it could mean for her. She was both grateful and terrified as they explained other things as well, distinctly female things. It had been her hope to get away from the Amazon village completely unnoticed, but that simply wasn't to be. Instead she found herself faced with a small, old woman perched on a cane.

"So, Son of the Musk…Did you find what you were looking for?" the old woman asked.

She boggled at this, "How did you know it was me old one?"

"Quite simple, your aura and your mannerisms gave you away, even though you are Jusenkyo's child now."

"I am sorry to have intruded, I meant no harm", the younger said sheepishly.

The elder nodded at this, "Very well Son of the Musk…I will not reveal your presence here."

"My thanks old one", and with that she made haste away from Amazon lands.

It was after this that his dreams began featuring the tiny ones, babies as they were called. The first time she woke from that dream she had cried, softly so as not to wake her two retainers, from the immense sense of loss. Never had she heard anything about children or the child-bearing process before visiting Nyuchezuu, having spent most of her life being groomed for the throne. Internally she was aghast, she was a powerful warrior, the prince of the Musk, she should not be crying over such a small thing. Over the course of her journey to find the Kaisuifuu she began to understand by watching those she passed that perhaps children were no small thing.

Once he managed to unlock his curse he sought to stay away from all water, thinking that the dreams would stop once he regained his birth form. It was not to be. The dreams still assaulted him, regardless of what form he slept in. He hoped Saotome would be able to provide answers or some type of insight to his dilemma. Answers or not, Herb still found himself hoping that Saotome would take him up on his offer of a vacation of sorts. Herb watched the evening horizon with a small smile on his normally stoic face, and set off to return to his home.

-- --

Nodoka Saotome had many things in common with her son. Things like a strong sense of honor, an inability to lie well, and at the moment, an impressive bustline. Not exactly a trait she anticipated having in common with her son but, she could deal with it. 'She really should at least _consider_ wearing a bra', Nodoka thought as she watched her child wring the pond water out of her shirt. Following supper Ranma apparently decided he had needed a swim and kindly asked Akane to help him with his diving technique. Actually he had mumbled something along the lines of, "Thick thighed gorilla", a shouting match ensued and Akane walloped him with her mallet. Given Akane's level of practice and the direction of the wind, the splashdown was inevitable, as was the contralto cry of "What'dya do that for!" Nodoka absently wondered if Akane had ever considered taking up golf.

'No better time than the present I suppose', Nodoka nodded.

"Ranma…May I speak with you in the dojo?"

Noticing her mother looking at her, Ranma had the good grace to blush and quickly donned her damp shirt before replying. "Uhm…Sure Mom…Be right there, just need ta…ya know, change."

"Nonsense, you are fine just as you are."

"O…Ok", Ranma replied nervously.

It was a short, silent walk to the dojo, with Ranma furtively looking around for threats and escape routes. Nodoka internally seethed at the frightened look Ranma had given her when she said she wanted to talk to him. 'Dearest and I will have to _talk_ once he is released from the hospital.' The fact that her son feared her did not sit well at all with the Saotome matriarch. She still felt quite guilty about having let Genma take him on that cursed training trip. Unfortunately she had to take credit for the seppuku agreement even though she had only wanted it to apply to Genma.

The dojo was quiet and notably clean as the two Saotome females entered. Nodoka paused for a moment and looked back at the koi pond before sliding the shogi shut. 'Hopefully Nabiki-chan kept her word about the recording devices', thought Nodoka as she watched Ranma fidget a bit more. She knelt in the center of the dojo and patted the floor next to her, inviting Ranma to sit. With a nervous smile on her face Ranma did as her mother beckoned.

"Ranma", she started, "I have not made the best decisions for you in the past."

"Mom", the shorter redhead protested.

"Hush dear, I know you don't blame me…But I do", Nodoka interrupted with a sad smile on her face. "I feel responsible for the things that happened while you were on that trip. As your mother I should have been more concerned with your happiness than _his_ school."

Ranma shook her head quietly, "But you couldn'ta known Mom…"

"Regardless, you are my child. I should have sought to protect you above all else." She sighed, "I hope to be able to make up for some of that, but I need your help, Ranma."

"M…My help? How Mom?"

"I need to know what it is that _you_ want from your life. Not what your father or Tendo-san or anyone else wants from you…What you want."

Ranma sat, stunned to silence by her mother's words, 'What _I_ want?'

"You don't have to tell me now, take your time and think about it", Nodoka reassured. "If you're not sure or you feel you need to talk…about anything…You may come to me."

"O…Ok", Ranma replied skeptically.

"I also wanted to tell you that the contract is no longer a concern for you, it is fulfilled."

Blinking twice, Ranma had been caught flatfooted again. So much so that she almost didn't respond to the gentle embrace her mother was enfolding her in. Once her brain caught up, she hugged Nodoka back tightly as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Nodoka drew back a bit and placed her forehead on Ranma's, gazing into her child's eyes. She saw repressed pain and some small amount of relief reflecting in those blue orbs. They stayed that way for quite some time, mother and child.

"Thanks Mom…Guess I needed that", Ranma said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Ranma, everyone needs love in order to survive", Nodoka said as she sat back a little, "Without it life wouldn't have much, well, life to it."

"But Pop always said showin' emotions was weak…girlish", she shrugged, "Guess it makes it ok for me now though."

Nodoka frowned at the addendum, "If you don't show your emotions, how do the ones that you care about know that you care?"

"Uhm…I guess they don't", Ranma replied with a thoughtful look.

-- --

End Hidden Depths - Chapter 3: Speaking Out


End file.
